


An Unexpected Encounter

by Jacq



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/Jacq
Summary: An Olicity holiday AU about a big city librarian returning to her small town for the holidays and having an unexpected encounter. I so hope you enjoy!





	1. Please Come Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for making the AMAZING edit and supporting me as I wrote. Thank you to @youfixedmybrokenwings for editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did create nor do I own these characters that honour belongs to the creators of Arrow.

Felicity woke to the sound of softly falling snow. Getting up from bed she slipped on her slippers to head out onto the balcony of her condo. She took a deep breath and breathed in the first smell of winter. A smile crossed her face. It was early December and you could just feel the holiday season in the air. The anticipation of the holidays was something Felicity truly loved. The actual events with chaos of family and friends, not so much. How she wished she could avoid the upcoming questions about her social life. Beep, Beep, Beep…she heard her alarm going off.  Leaving the balcony and the freshly falling snow, she left to get ready for the day.

The subway was crowded with more people than usual because of the snow…which for some reason people had not anticipated in December. Just another way the city differed from where Felicity had grown up, where it may snow as early as Halloween. She followed the bustling crowd off the train at her stop, quickly grabbing a coffee on her way into her office. Entering the building she stopped to wish the security guard good morning and hit the elevator to head up.

Exiting the elevator on the 9th floor she entered the noisy chatter of the newsroom.  Although she had been working as a media librarian for eight years, every day was a new and interesting challenge. Felicity loved her job. For this she was grateful, she knew it was not something to be taken for granted.  She had worked hard to get here but in the end it had paid off. 

As she turned on her computers and television her good friend Caitlin rushed up to her desk, glowing. Felicity had been looking forward to hearing about her friend’s blind date and figured she had a few minutes before her first meeting to get the highlights.

Caitlin was not what you would call a serial dater but she had become determined to meet Mr. Right by Christmas and Felicity was supporting her with positive vibes and an open ear. Turns out bachelor #5 might just be him, according to Caitlin. How she knew that from one date was yet to be revealed, but Felicity was happy that her friend was happy.

With a name like Felicity she could not help but be happy, right? She was happily single. Not that she was averse to meeting someone, even if that’s what her mother thought; she had chosen instead to focus on things other than men to keep her happy.

Her attention returned to Caitlin as she described her new found love’s interests which were very similar to her own. “I can’t believe he loves Joss Whedon, just like me!” Caitlin continued to fill Felicity in on her evening as they walked to their morning meeting. 

That brief conversation with Caitlin turned out to be the only down time that Felicity was to get that day. News broke and her tasks increased exponentially. But who was she kidding? She loved it. She stayed at work until she knew everyone had what they needed then headed home for some much needed rest and food.

Upon checking her phone after getting off the subway she could see two missed calls from her mother. She called her back on her way home, confirming yet again that she had booked her flights and would definitely make it home for the holidays. Felicity had a close relationship with her mother and was looking forward to seeing her, but heading back to her small hometown filled her with dread. It felt as though she had to face a yearly report card on her life from peers she had long left behind. 

~~~~~

The weeks before Felicity’s trip quickly passed by, and before she knew it she was doing last minute Hanukkah/Christmas shopping in the city. She was incredibly grateful to have Caitlin along for her happy disposition and she knew it would lead to them both eating some form of chocolate. “Chocolate and shopping go hand in hand,” was a Caitlin motto that Felicity happily complied with. Neither she nor Caitlin loved shopping so chocolate was the consolation prize.

Caitlin had moved onto to bachelor #6, Sam, and yet again had thought she had found the one.  It was this eternal optimism that Felicity envied.

“Limiting yourself to having only one match in the world is sad, let’s believe there are at least twenty,” Felicity laughed as she advised her friend.

“Sam has a friend if you want to see if he is one of your twenty,” Caitlin suggested; Felicity brushed the idea off as she was simply too busy leading up to her trip home to meet someone new.

After a long day of shopping, Felicity was left with just two gifts to buy. Considering the day a success, she happily went home to cozy up with a hot chocolate and a good book.

~~~~~

On the evening before her flight home Felicity attended the corporation’s annual Christmas party. It was a big gala affair with lots of fancy foods and drinks. She made her way through crowds of colleagues, stopping to wish happy holidays to those she knew. 

As she stood in line at the bar, she spotted Oliver Queen, a foreign correspondent who was rumored to be moving back to Star City after a stint in the Middle East. Felicity had spoken to him on the phone and via email numerous times but she had never actually met him in person.  She probably would have felt more confident introducing herself if he did not exude such a presence. She had seen confidence like this in politicians who had come in for interviews but for some reason she had not felt as intimidated. But she would have to introduce herself, as he would soon become one of her regular clients. Better to get off on the right footing.

As Felicity was pondering her next move, Oliver began walking toward her.

“Here you go,” he said, offering her a glass of wine. Felicity thanked him for the drink, but looked puzzled.

“I’m Oliver Queen, I used to work here but have been away for a while.”

“Felicity Smoak, I’m a media librarian here, I think we’ve spoken before.” She held out her hand.

Oliver smiled and shook her hand, warmly saying, “It is very nice to meet you in person, I appreciate all the help over the years.”

Felicity smiled and was at a loss for words. While she had been watching Oliver Queen on television for years, seeing him in person was quite daunting. However, she did not want him to know that. She quickly welcomed him back and said that she looked forward to working with him in the future.  She could feel herself blushing, something she never did. She quickly excused herself, weaving her way through the crowd toward the exit.

~~~~~

 The early beeping from her alarm clock did not make Felicity jump out of bed. She had never been good at getting up early, but she knew if she didn’t get a move on she would miss her flight and there would not be another before the holidays.

After going through the long line to check in her bags and then another long line to get through airport security, she stood in line again for coffee.  She understood traveling during the holidays meant lineups but really she just wanted a coffee sooner rather than later.

Happy to have coffee in hand, Felicity walked over to her gate and settled in with a good Christmas book, her favourite. She had just settled in when they announced her flight would be delayed due to weather.  As she was in holiday spirit she decided to take it in stride, after all she had her coffee and book.  She saw breaking news on the television screen and briefly wished she was at her desk, but the feeling was fleeting as she was heading home.

Felicity truly felt there was something magical about this time of year. It always felt like something exciting could happen at anytime, or maybe she had just read too many Christmas books… Lost in thought she almost missed the call to board her flight.

~~~~~

As the plane touched down in her hometown she smiled, thinking about all the down time she would have to spend with her mom. While she did not see her often, Felicity felt family was top priority and she loved the family traditions that occurred during the holidays.

Her mother, Donna, was there waving as she entered arrivals. They quickly collected her luggage and headed home.  They had just finished dinner when the phone rang. 

Donna answered and passed the phone over to Felicity.

“Hey Felicity, so glad you are home, wasn’t sure you had made it back yet!” said one of Felicity’s old high school friends Lyla. “The old gang is getting together at my place and we wanted to extend an invite.”

Truly the last thing Felicity wanted to do after a day of travel was hang out with a bunch of married couples. What had Bridget Jones called them? Smug marrieds. That description fit them to a tee. However, it dawned on her that if she went tonight she could get her obligatory visit over before her real vacation even began. And she really did like her friends.

On that note, Felicity said, “Wouldn’t miss it. What time is everyone heading over?”

~~~~~

After fussing with her outfit - most of her clothes were wrinkled from having been in a suitcase all day - Felicity thought she looked pretty good as she rang the doorbell at Lyla’s house.

She had texted Caitlin back in Star City for moral support, that she did indeed lead a fabulous exciting life in the city, before her ‘friends’ brought up her lack of social life. Caitlin was always good for moral support, yet another good thing Felicity had in the city.

Lyla opened the door and Felicity could hear 90s grunge music and laughter in the background. The two friends hugged and wished each other the greetings of the season.  There were more people at the get together than Felicity had expected so she wandered through the downstairs looking for friends she ought to reconnect with.

Lyla’s husband John was a military medic and had spent last Christmas in Afghanistan so it was especially nice to see him home safe and sound. The war seemed so real to Felicity at work when she remembered that the nameless soldier killed by an IED could be someone she knew personally.

With a drink in hand she went over to say hi to John, she could see he was talking to a man but his back was to her so she did not recognize him. As Felicity got closer she heard the man’s voice and did a double take, it really couldn’t be… She hadn’t really formulated the thought when Oliver Queen turned to face her.

~~~~~

At first Felicity was at a loss for words, was she really seeing Oliver Queen in her high school friend’s home?

Once she realized that that was indeed what was happening she pulled herself together to say “Hi,” but before she could say more John interceded, pointing out to Felicity that Oliver worked for the same news organization as she.

John explained how he and Oliver had become fast friends when Oliver did an in depth report on the day in the life of an army medic; Felicity wondered how on earth that led to Oliver appearing in her hometown. Before she could find out the answer, another old friend, Laurel, frantically motioned for her to come over.

Felicity looked at John and Oliver and said she would be right back. She had not spoken to Laurel in a year so she could not imagine what was so important that she needed her so urgently. Truthfully, she should have guessed, Laurel was always interested in the most attractive guy in the room and in this case it was Oliver.

Without even a hello, how have you been, Laurel launched into,

"So does he have a girlfriend back in the city? Can you put in a good word for me? He must make a lot of money being a foreign correspondent.”

All those questions Felicity had no answers for, nor would she likely share with Laurel had she known. 

When Laurel finished her list of interrogation questions, Felicity pointed out that she did not really know Oliver, having only met him face to face just days before. Laurel quickly blew her off saying,

“I knew the stories that you were a bigwig in the big city were false.”

Felicity was hurt, she knew she was not a ‘bigwig’ but she was proud of her work and the success she had achieved career wise through hard work. She knew she should stand up for herself, but something about being home always made her feel like the insecure girl she had been in high school.

“Actually she is a bigwig,” Felicity heard Oliver saying. “She saved my butt and my story on occasion when there was no one to help.” While flattered to hear Oliver speak of her in such regard, she was a little embarrassed that he’d overheard what had been said. She certainly did not want him to think of her as insecure. The professional Felicity was a far cry from the girl who’d graduated from a small town high school.

Felicity managed a small smile and tried to duck out of the situation.  She had almost managed to make it to the kitchen when Oliver tugged on her sleeve.

Felicity turned and saw Oliver smiling at her and her heart did a little flip.

“Wait up,” Oliver said. Felicity waited. “Besides John, I’m in a land of strangers here, nice to see a familiar face.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised to run into you here. I didn’t realize you’d done an in depth piece on John,” Felicity said warmly.

“It hasn’t aired yet or been put in the system so don’t feel too bad. I wanted to give a face to the many different roles soldiers play in the theatre of war, and John turned out to be the ideal person to shadow to see another aspect of our country’s role.” Oliver was impressed but not surprised that Felicity seemed truly interested in what he was saying. 

“I was with John last Christmas, he talked about how he missed being home at this time of year and insisted that this year I join he and his family,” Oliver said with such warmness she could tell he was honoured to have been invited.

“That’s so nice. As I said I had not expected to see you here…but it is a pleasant surprise,” Felicity quickly added and turned a little pink.

Oliver probably noticed her blush. The Felicity he had corresponded with for years had always seemed so confident and outgoing and this Felicity seemed a little shy and reserved.

“Well, I had better go make the rounds and get a drink, I’ve already taken up enough of your time,” Felicity said as she turned to go.

“You could never take up too much of my time,” Oliver said seriously.

If he hadn’t been standing right in front of her, Felicity probably would have fanned herself. Who was this man? Did he realize he was talking to her? Guys like Oliver Queen don’t talk to girls like her that way. She was a librarian for heaven’s sake!

Before she could embarrass herself further, she nodded and made a beeline for the kitchen.

~~~~~

It was getting late and Felicity felt she had played her part, so she decided to bid adieu to her hosts and go home for some much needed rest. She quickly called a taxi and they said a car would be there shortly. 

As she walked around the house, she noticed that the crowd had thinned out.  Upon walking into the dining room, she was surprised to see only Oliver sitting down, looking at his phone. Felicity almost left without him noticing her, but she noticed the sad look on his face.

“Everything okay? I mean, not that you have to tell me, I mean it’s not like you know me that well, but if you are sad you can tell me, or not…or you could tell me to stop talking,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver’s grin increased as she continued to ramble. “It’s fine. Just work stuff. Someone is off sick and they want me back sooner than I had intended.”

“I’m sorry. It seemed you were looking forward to spending the holidays here.”

“I was. I can still stay through most of them, they just need me back to work New Year’s Eve.”

“So I won’t be alone then,” Felicity said shyly.

Oliver looked at her, waiting for her to continue when she paused.

“I mean, I always work New Year’s Eve, I’ve always found it be a let down, too much build up I guess and I’m usually the only singleton in a room full of couples…” Again she realized she had said too much and could feel the red rising from her neck up.

Being single only really bothered Felicity when she was home in her small town, and on New Year’s Eve. So she felt a little silly bringing it up to Oliver, luckily she managed to stop herself from continuing to talk this time.

“Well, I’m heading home now,” Felicity said, thinking to leave before she embarrassed herself further. She did have to work with this guy so better go before she made things worse. 

“It was nice seeing you again.” Oliver began to stand. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“No need,” Felicity said quickly. She ducked out of the room heading for the front door, she was halfway to the waiting taxi, when she heard, “Felicity!”

She turned back toward Oliver, figuring she must have left something behind. And sure enough she had, Oliver was holding her winter coat; the fact that she had not noticed the cold said a lot about her state of mind.

“Thanks,” she said as she reached for her coat.

“No, let me,” Oliver said as he helped her into her coat. So chivalry isn’t dead, she thought, she really was starting to like Oliver Queen. She shook her head, not a good idea Smoak.

Oliver saw the shake of her head, “Everything okay?”

“Yes, can’t believe I forgot my coat! Thanks again.”

“Felicity, do you have plans tomorrow? I know you are visiting family but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind showing me around. I don’t want to impose too much on John and Lyla.”

“I’m doing some baking with my Mom in the morning but no afternoon plans, how about I take you to the local Christmas Market? It’s a great place to find last minute gifts. Not that you have last minute gifts to buy but if you did that would be the place…”

“Sounds great. I do still have to get something for my sister Thea. Lyla has your number right?”

“Yes, but if you hand me your phone you can have it as well.”

Oliver handed over his phone and Felicity quickly typed in her information.

“See you tomorrow,” Felicity said as she got into the waiting taxi.

Oliver stood on the quiet snowy street with a smile on his face as the taxi drove away. This may turn out to be a good holiday after all.

 

Save


	2. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Olicity holiday AU about a big city librarian returning to her small town for the holidays and having an unexpected encounter. I so hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for making the AMAZING edit and supporting me as I wrote. Thank you to @youfixedmybrokenwings for editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did create nor do I own these characters that honour belongs to the creators of Arrow.
> 
> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments on Chapter 1! I am so beyond flattered!

 

-2-

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

 

Felicity woke to a soft knock on her door.

 

"Felicity," she heard her mother say. Ugh, she thought, is it morning already? While she was looking forward to baking with her mother, being woken up by your mother really brought you back to high school.

 

"I'm up," Felicity spoke to the door.

 

"Good, I’ll put some coffee on and meet you downstairs."

 

She got up, shoved on some comfy clothes and headed downstairs. 

 

Felicity had barely taken a sip of coffee when her mother said,

 

"So, how did the party go? Meet anyone interesting?"

 

Interesting...she knew her mother would think Oliver Queen was very interesting which is why she said, "It was the usual crowd Mom. They seem to be doing well."

 

Her answer seemed to satisfy her mother and they spent the rest of the morning doing holiday baking while her mother caught her up on all the town gossip.

 

Shortly before noon her phone buzzed, alerting Felicity to an incoming text. She quickly grabbed her phone before her mother did and smiled, saying out loud, "It’s Caitlin."

 

_Oliver: Hey, still up for showing me around today?_

_Felicity: Sure, how about I pick you up in an hour?_

_Oliver: Sounds good I’ll be waiting_

_Felicity: Dress warmly, we can go to the outdoor Christmas Market_

 

Felicity told her mother she needed to grab a quick shower as she still had some shopping to take care of. She let out a breath when her mother did not suggest tagging along.

 

~~~~~

 

As Felicity pulled up to Lyla and John’s she could see Oliver playing in the front yard with their children, Sara and John Jr. They looked like they were having such fun that she waited a moment before honking the horn.

 

The moment she did, Oliver turned and gave her a smile that made her melt a little inside. How did he do that? It had been a long time since someone had given her the warm and fuzzies. 

 

Oliver quickly waved goodbye to the kids and got into Felicity’s car. Rubbing his hands together to warm up, he looked at her excitedly. "So what's the plan?"

 

"Well," she couldn’t help but smile at him, "I was thinking we could take in the local outdoor Christmas Market. You could see the different stalls and might find something for your sister. The Christmas Market is one of my favourite places. All the pretty lights and bustling people and when it snows - it feels magical."

 

"Well, I'm sold - who am I to say no to magic?" he winked.

 

~~~~~

 

As they approached the entrance to the Christmas Market, light snow started to fall. Felicity could not help but smile to herself.

 

Oliver looked over and noticed. "Pretty happy now, aren’t you?" he teased.

 

"I can’t lie. This is perfect. I dreamed of this for months. I mean I dreamed of coming to the Christmas Market, not being here with you, not that I mind being here with you, I just don’t want you to think I dreamed of you. Because I don’t dream of you often, I mean, I don’t dream of you…" She finally stopped herself from talking. She glanced up hesitantly to see what damage she had done with her chaotic babbling.

 

Oliver was looking at her and smiling, there was a slight flush on his cheeks, but that could be from the cold, Felicity reminded herself. At least he wasn’t looking away - that would be mortifying.

 

"The Christmas Market looks great and I’m happy to be here with you, Felicity," he said as they walked under the twinkling lights to enter.

 

"So if you look straight ahead you can see the HUGE Christmas tree! I always liked it as kid, as we are Jewish so don’t really have Christmas trees."

 

"You are Jewish and love the 'Christmas' Market?”

 

"Yup, the two are not mutually exclusive, you know."

 

"Good to know."

 

"I come home to spend the holidays with all of my friends and family, some are whom are Christian and celebrate Christmas, some are Muslim, some are Hindu and some are Jewish like me. This year Hanukkah falls around the same time as Christmas so it’s nice that they overlap.’

 

Oliver nodded, "I wasn’t really raised in any religion but we did celebrate Christmas. My parents made a big deal of it for Thea and I when we were kids. Very happy memories."

 

"I bet they miss having their son home for Christmas this year," Felicity smiled.

 

"Well, Thea misses me. She keeps texting and sending photos. She is on a ski trip with her fiancé Roy. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was eighteen." Oliver noticed Felicity’s face fall, like she had put her foot in her mouth big time. "No, don’t look like that. There is no way you would have known. I still miss them dearly but it’s been a long time. I just try to remember the happy."

 

"Remember the happy. I like that. Oliver, I hope you find the happy this Christmas with Lyla and John and their kids."

 

"And you." he said quietly, almost wistfully. 

 

"Sure, me,” she tried to say casually. "As I take you around the magical Christmas market!"

 

"Exactly!" Oliver smiled.

 

~~~~~

 

As they strolled through the Christmas Market Felicity pointed out some of the stalls that had been there annually since she was a little girl. 

 

"Did you say you still needed to get something for your sister?" Felicity asked as she led him to a local jeweller’s stall.  

 

"Yes, and this looks a good prospect," Oliver smiled.

 

"Mrs. Kenney this is my," she paused, unsure of what to call him, and scrunched up her nose before saying, "colleague Oliver Queen."

 

"Nice to meet you Oliver Queen, I have greatly appreciated your reporting over the years." Mrs Kenney beamed at having a quasi-celebrity stop at her stall.

 

"Thanks," Oliver replied full of charm, giving Mrs Kenney the trademark Oliver Queen smile.

 

"Oliver, I’ll leave you here to browse. I’m going to head over to the fudge stall." Felicity pointed a little further down the path. "Their fudge is my mother’s favourite so I want to pick her up some as a treat. I’ll meet you back here in a moment."

 

Oliver nodded and turned back to look at Mrs. Kenney’s jewellery.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity took a deep breath and inhaled the new snow smell as she walked down to the fudge stall. Smiling to herself, she was thinking how nice Oliver Queen was turning out to be. In her own little world she almost collided with the woman in front of her. She stopped just in time saying, "Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!"

 

The woman and her husband and baby turned around. Felicity really hoped she had her mouth closed. Standing in front of her was her college ex Cooper Sheldon, her only real serious boyfriend, with her former roommate and their child. She should have known this was a possibility but she was having such a nice afternoon it had slipped her mind to be on the alert.

 

Well, she could do this. She quickly pulled up her mouth into a fake smile.

 

"So nice to see you. Hope all is well." She really hoped they would make the same quick small talk and move on. That was not to be the case.

 

"When did you get home Felicity? Were you a victim of all those cuts? I keep hearing they are laying off all the journalists nowadays," Cooper said and maybe it was her but she thought he almost sounded hopeful.

 

"No, still employed, also not a journalist. Librarian." She looked directly at Rebecca, whom she had lived with when she went to library school.

 

She had to get out of this conversation, which was quickly going south.

 

"That’s right, librarian. I see you have the bun and everything. Perfect for the spinster librarian," Cooper said slyly.

 

Really? What was wrong with these people. She had moved on, why couldn’t they? Plus lots of women wore their hair in buns! She opened her mouth to set the record straight but was stopped as Oliver walked up and put his arm around her waist, extending his hand to Cooper. "Oliver Queen, journalist and Felicity’s boyfriend," he said smiling.

 

BOYFRIEND? What was he doing? She was about to correct him, she could take care of herself, after all she was a strong, independent woman and she had nothing to prove. But she realised that would just prolong this whole thing so she just nodded.

 

"Well Oliver and I had best be on our way. Don’t want to be late," she said, pulling Oliver forward.

 

"Nice meeting you," he said, looking back.

 

She waited until they were a reasonable distance away before saying in a low voice, "What was that?"

 

"That guy was clearly trying to put you down and I just wanted to help as you were so kind to show me around...looking at your face now, I’m thinking maybe I did wrong. I’m sorry Felicity, that was not my intent."

 

"I appreciate you trying to help. But I really am okay, well rather proud of my life as it is. I don’t need a boyfriend to make it look better to some ex-boyfriend."

 

"So you don’t have a boyfriend?"

 

"No. And that is completely okay. It only seems to be a big deal here."

 

"Got it," he said quickly. 

 

Felicity felt like she may have been too harsh with Oliver, after all he was only trying to help. She was just all twisted up from being home and running into Cooper and Rebecca. 

 

"Listen, let’s let them go. Come with me, I know where we can get the best peppermint hot chocolate anywhere. Interested?"

 

"Sure."

 

One word, now she'd done it...she couldn’t help but feel a little sad for having ruined…whatever this was.

 

Oliver must have noticed her sad face. "Hey, we are cool right? I don’t want my stupid move to ruin all the happy."

 

Felicity could not help but smile. "Happy is definitely not ruined. In fact, it’s about to grow exponentially, you know like the Grinch's heart."

 

"Lead the way," Oliver said with enthusiasm.

 

Felicity walked a little ahead and she thought he might be checking out her butt...or maybe she was hoping. She slowed a little so he could catch up and as he did he placed his hand on her lower back. She immediately felt warm.

 

~~~~~

As they walked into the cordoned-off area for the café, an older couple waved at Felicity from their table. Felicity knew she had no choice but to stop so she steered Oliver toward the couple.

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Merlyn, so nice to see you again! Mom was just telling me this morning you had your kitchen redone."

 

"So nice to see you too Felicity. Yes, we are happy our house is no longer a construction zone. And who might this be? Don’t tell me you have finally snagged a man. And a nice looking one at that!"

 

Felicity blushed furiously, how she was ever going to have a professional relationship with Oliver?

 

Noticing her discomfort, Oliver stepped forward, holding out his hand.

 

"Hi, I’m Oliver Queen, a friend of Felicity’s from Star City." He glanced at Felicity to make sure she was okay with the introduction this time.

 

Felicity gave him a slight smile to let him know he was on the right track. But Mrs. Merlyn was having none of that.

 

"Friends, so that’s what they are calling it nowadays," and she winked at Felicity.

 

"Well, Oliver and I are going to grab some hot chocolate. It was nice to see you." Felicity began walking away in the hope that Oliver would follow her to the concession stand.

 

She got in line and looked back for Oliver, who was still talking with Mr and Mrs Merlyn, and he waved at her.

 

There was no way now to avoid her mother finding out about Oliver Queen. She and Mrs. Merlyn had been friends forever and they did not keep secrets. She was going to have to think of a story to put her mother off. She could swear this town was marriage crazy.

 

The afternoons were shorter now and it was beginning to get dark. She noticed the twinkling lights all around the fence, and the picnic table with festive tablecloths. It was lovely. She took a deep breath and remembered how happy she was to be here. 

 

"You seem happy," Oliver said, coming up behind her. 

 

"I am. I’m at the Christmas market about to get amazing mint hot chocolate and there are twinkle lights - lots to be happy about."

 

"I’m so glad I’m here with you. Mr and Mrs Merlyn were just asking if we were going to the Christmas parade of lights tomorrow night."

 

Before Felicity could answer it was her turn to order.

 

"Hi, two mint hot chocolates please."

 

"Would you like extra chocolate with that, Felicity?"

 

"Why of course, Mr. Higgins."

 

"Extra chocolate? What am I getting into? And do you know everyone?" Oliver asked, winking at her.

 

"I don’t know everyone," she said with a smile, "just most people. Mr Higgins used to be the town librarian before he retired. He’s the reason I became a librarian."

 

"Here you go Felicity, two mint hot chocolates with extra chocolate!"

 

Felicity turned to hand Oliver his, it turns out the extra chocolate was chocolate shavings on top of the hot chocolate and each cup also contained a festive candy cane. Felicity started to laugh as she noticed Oliver’s reaction to the drink.

 

"Too much?"

 

"Nah, just enough. I’m a tough guy, I can handle ALL the chocolate you throw at me."

 

They took their drinks to sit down and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just listening to the Christmas carols playing in the background.

 

"About the Christmas parade of lights, I usually go with my mom but you are welcome to come with. Although, I’m sure John and Lyla will be taking their kids so you have options." Was it bad that she really wanted him to go with her, even if that meant a big explanation for her mother?

 

She hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until Oliver said, "I’d like to go with you." And the way he looked at her made her really believe that. She could not help but smile.

 

"Sounds great, I’ll text you tomorrow about meeting up. Are you finished your drink?" Felicity said, glancing down at her empty cup; she always drank things too fast.

 

"Yup, and I think I’m on a natural sugar high. Sara and John Jr better watch out tonight, I think I'll be able to keep up with them for once!"

 

 

 

Felicity dropped Oliver off at John and Lyla’s and headed home in time for dinner with her mother. She enjoyed seeing her small hometown all lit up for holidays as she drove home. As Felicity pulled into the driveway, she could see her mother looking out the living room window. Oh no. She knew. Her mother knew about Oliver Queen. 

 

Felicity took a deep breath. She handled people for a living, she could totally handle Donna Smoak. Oh yes, she could. She stepped out of the car and headed inside.

 

"How was your afternoon at the Christmas Market?" Donna asked rather pointedly.

 

"Oliver Queen and I had a lovely time at the Christmas Market." No sense in lying now.

 

"Oliver Queen as in the guy who does the news with you?" Donna said, trying to pump her daughter for information.

 

"Mom, dinner smells amazing. Why don’t we serve it up and I’ll fill you in on Oliver Queen the journalist."

 

Donna seemed to like that idea and they both headed into the kitchen.

 

"So…" Donna said as soon as they were seated.

 

May as well rip the bandaid off, thought Felicity, it's not as though she had anything to hide - maybe her hopes and dreams but who cares about those.

 

"Earth to Felicity?" Donna sing-songed, waving her hand in front of Felicity’s face.

 

"Sorry! So Oliver Queen is a man I work on, work for, work with...gaa why am I am stumbling over my words?!"

 

Donna just smiled at her daughter’s blushing face.

 

"Let me start this again. Oliver works at the same company as me and is staying with John and Lyla over the holidays. He mentioned he’d like to see more of the town so I offered to take him to the Christmas Market. That is all," Felicity said quickly.

 

"That is all?" Donna smirked.

 

"All," Felicity said affirmatively. "Except he’s also going to come watch the Parade of Lights with us tomorrow." Felicity looked pleadingly at her mother.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that? I can be nice to your boyfriend," Donna teased.

 

"Mom! I really need you not to do that. Oliver and I have to work together so if we could keep it professional," Donna raised an eyebrow, "I would really appreciate it," Felicity finished, looking closely at her mother to make sure she understood. 

 

"No problem, you know I would never disappoint my baby."

 

"Great! Now how was the rest of your day?" Felicity asked, changing the subject.

 


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver attend the Parade of Lights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Olicity holiday AU about a big city librarian returning to her small town for the holidays and having an unexpected encounter. I so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for making the AMAZING edit and supporting me as I wrote. Thank you to @youfixedmybrokenwings for editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did create nor do I own these characters that honour belongs to the creators of Arrow.
> 
> I’m truly grateful to all who have taken the time to read the first two chapters. I am overwhelmed by all your lovely comments!

**-3-**

**_All I want for Christmas is you_ **

 

 

Felicity woke the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating by her head. _Ugh_ , she thought, _I_ _should not have eaten so much sugar_! She and her mother had stayed up late last night eating junk food and watching holiday movies. A Smoak family tradition. She had greatly enjoyed last night but this morning she felt like a wreck.

 

She reached for her phone and saw a text from Caitlin.

 

_Caitlin: Are you still alive Felicity? Hope all is well. You made it home safely, right?_

_Felicity: Yes! So sorry meant to text yesterday. Just got busy._

_Caitlin: I think I met Mr. Right!_

_Felicity: That’s great! Will I meet him when I get back? Do I know him?_

_Caitlin: I think you do, you know Robbie from engineering?_

_Felicity: Why yes I do! Can’t wait to hear all about how that happened :)_

_Caitlin: You will ;) What about you, any interesting men?_

 

Felicity paused. Oliver Queen was definitely interesting. Did she tell Caitlin? What should say? She was going to find out eventually anyway, right?

 

_Felicity: Oliver Queen is here._

_Caitlin: Oliver Queen as in Oliver Queen from work? I didn’t know he was from your hometown. Why didn’t you mention this before?_

_Felicity: He’s not from here. Just visiting a friend._

_Caitlin: Are you that friend? ;)_

_Felicity: No, but we did go the Christmas Market yesterday and he’s coming over to watch the Parade of Lights tonight._

_Caitlin: Wow. This is sounding serious. Should I phone?_

_Felicity: No need. We work together, there is nothing to tell. I’ll call if that changes._

 

After the last text, Felicity felt a little guilty. Did she just lie to her best friend?

 

_Caitlin: Okay, have a good time tonight._

_Felicity: Talk soon, bye_

_Caitlin: Bye_

 

~~~~~

 

She spent the rest of the day helping her mom finish up holiday preparations and before she knew it, it had begun to get dark. 

 

"Felicity, what time is Oliver supposed to meet us?" Donna asked.

 

Felicity had thought about texting Oliver earlier but she hadn't wanted to seem too pushy so she had decided to wait to hear from him. And it was only now that she realized she'd left her phone upstairs. She never did that!

 

 "I’ll check," Felicity said as she made her way to her bedroom.

 

Picking up her phone from her bed she had missed several notifications. There were texts from Caitlin and Oliver.

 

_Oliver: Heading out sledding with Sara and John Jr. Do you want to come with?_

_Oliver: We will be on Long’s Hill if you decide to join._

_Oliver: Back from sledding. Just drinking hot chocolate to warm up. Not as good as yesterday’s ;)_

_Oliver: Are we still on for the Parade of Lights this evening?_

 

Felicity’s face fell. She would have loved to have gone sledding! She couldn’t remember the last time she had had the opportunity. She was so sorry to have missed it. She quickly texted him back.

 

_Felicity: Oliver, sorry I left my phone upstairs. So sorry I missed sledding and hot chocolate. Hope you had fun. I can swing by and get you around 7 if that works for you. The parade starts at 730._

 

Her phone buzzed right away.

 

_Oliver: Sounds great :) I’ll be waiting._

 

Felicity smiled to herself. 

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity borrowed her mother’s car to pick up Oliver at John and Lyla’s. She quickly checked her lipstick as she got in the car. It wouldn’t do to have her mother notice that she prepped for tonight.

 

Oliver was waiting on the porch when Felicity pulled up.

 

"What, did they kick you out?" Felicity joked.

 

"Nah, they just went to meet up with some other families for the parade so I decided to wait outside. You look nice," Oliver smiled as he got settled in the car.

 

"Thanks." Felicity blushed. "Did you bring a hat and gloves? Sorry, I should have said something before."

 

Oliver held up a winter hat and gloves, "John hooked me up."

 

"Great, we will swing by my house and pick up my mom and then head down to Main Street."

 

"The Christmas lights are so nice. People really do go all out around here," Oliver smiled.

 

Oliver seemed so happy. Felicity realised this made her happy. Then she quickly realized that this wasn’t a good thing. She really shouldn’t develop mushy feelings for her co-worker.

 

“This is my Mom’s place." She turned the car in the driveway. Her mother had been watching from the window. Felicity rolled down the window. "Did you want to drive?"

 

"No honey, stay where you are. I know you enjoy it and don’t get much opportunity."

 

Donna went to open the door behind Felicity when Oliver got out of the passenger side seat, saying, "Ms. Smoak would you like to sit here? I can move to the back."

 

"So chivalrous! Felicity he’s a keeper!" If there were a darker colour than red Felicity turned it.

 

"I’m just teasing Felicity, thanks for offering, Oliver right?" He nodded. "My legs are much shorter than yours. Please stay in the front."

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity parked the car in the grocery store parking lot and the three of them walked over to stand on the edge of the sidewalk to make sure they had a prime view of the parade.

 

Felicity began rubbing her hands together.

 

"Cold already?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Nope, not yet. EXCITED! I really do love all these town traditions. Everyone is so happy. Look at the kids, they can’t wait to see Santa."

 

Oliver smiled back at her and she could swear it reached right into his blue eyes.

 

"Donna, Felicity and Oliver, so nice to see you!" Mrs. Merlyn said, handing them all candy canes.

 

"Nice to see you too! Do you want some help handing out those candy canes?" Donna asked as she walked away with Mrs. Merlyn.

 

Stealth wasn’t her mother’s strong suit, thought Felicity.  

 

"The parade should start soon. It’s usually on time as the kids have bedtimes. Speaking of kids, isn’t that John, Lyla and the kids across the street?" Felicity said as she waved.

 

"Yes," Oliver said and waved too.

 

"Sara and John Jr look really happy to see you, do you want to head over?"

 

"No." He said it so abruptly Felicity turned to look at him.

 

"I mean, I want to watch the parade with you, Felicity."

 

Wow. This guy really knew how to make her feel special. Not liking him, she kept trying to remind herself. Although it was getting harder and harder.

 

Before she could respond the crowd cheered as the first lit float headed their way.

 

Felicity told Oliver the history of the floats as they passed by. They caught the chocolate that was thrown out to the spectators and watched as the anticipation reached a frenzied pitch right before Santa made his appearance. She loved watching the children during the holidays, they saw magic in a way most adults could not.

 

And just like that the parade ended. The temperature had dropped significantly during the parade and now Felicity was rubbing her hands together for warmth.

 

Without asking, Oliver took her hands in his and blew on them for warmth. The warmth went right to her heart. Of course she had seen this done before but no one had ever cared about her warmth in this way.

 

She smiled at Oliver. "We should go find my Mom."

 

Oliver continued to hold one of her hands as they walked in the direction they had seen her go before the parade began.

 

"Mom." Donna didn't see them but they saw her, and she looked like she was having a very intimate conversation with Captain Lance. 

 

Oliver looked at her to see her reaction and she simply shrugged. She had no idea. Although, to be honest it would be nice if her mother was seeing someone.

 

Donna saw them as they approached and looked a little guilty. "Oh Felicity and Oliver, this is Captain Lance, Quentin, this is my daughter Felicity and her friend Oliver."

 

"Hello, Captain Lance. I believe we met a long time ago. I went to school with your daughter Laurel," she said as they all shook hands.

 

"Mom, Oliver and I were going to head out. Did you want to come with?"

 

"I can give you ride," Captain Lance offered, looking at Donna.

 

"I guess it’s decided. Have fun Mom," Felicity smiled at her mother.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity and Oliver began walking back to the car when Oliver stopped suddenly.

 

"I don’t want to go back to John and Lyla’s."

 

"Okay, did something happen? I have to admit I’m kind of surprised, I’ve never had any problems with them but if they or their children made you uncomfortable, I’m sure I could help find another place for you to stay…"

 

She was about to continue when Oliver interrupted, "Sorry, I didn’t mean I didn’t want to go back tonight. I meant I didn’t want to go back right now."

 

And he did that thing where he looked into her eyes and she struggled with reasons not to like him.

 

"Well, that’s not a problem. Was there something in particular you would like to do?"

 

"I want to do something with you. Maybe we could walk around and look at the Christmas lights?"

 

"Sure that sounds nice." She knew her cheeks were flushed but it was cold. People’s cheeks turned pink all the time when they were cold.

 

~~~~~

 

As they walked they filled each other in on their pasts and how they both came to be working in Star City. Oliver had been born in Star City but longed to see more of the world, and felt passionate about telling stories so he was drawn to journalism. Felicity spoke of her love of organisation from a young age, from alphabetising her CDs, and her love of news and always wanting to stay informed and hear the stories being told by the journalists. Her job supported what she loved so it was a perfect fit.

 

They had been walking for almost a half hour when Felicity couldn’t lie anymore - she was freezing. Her teeth began to chatter and no amount of walking was going to warm her. Seeing a local pub ahead she turned to Oliver. "Want to go in for a drink?"

 

"Yes, let’s go in and warm you up."

 

They entered the bustling pub, overcrowded with people home for the holidays, and looked around. Oliver spotted two seats over by what appeared to be a fireplace.

 

"Why don’t you grab us those seats and I’ll get us some drinks."

 

Felicity rushed toward the warmth, realizing as she sat down that she hadn’t told Oliver what she wanted. She looked to get his attention but he was lost in the crowd at the bar.

 

"We meet again, where’s your big city boyfriend?" Cooper slurred. 

 

Felicity couldn’t hide her disappointment at seeing him again. "Cooper, looks like you’ve been here a while, must be time for you to be heading home."

 

"I have time. I need to talk to this Oliver Queen and see if he’s good enough for our Felicity Smoak."

 

"That’s really not necessary. I can confirm without a doubt that he is. He is kind, generous, smart and, in case you haven’t noticed, very attractive."

 

As soon as she finished detailing all of Oliver’s wonderful attributes, Cooper stepped back a little to reveal Oliver smiling behind him holding two glasses of amber liquid. Felicity flushed a little, knowing that Oliver had heard her description.

 

"Cooper, we meet again," Oliver said with a hard look. He wasn't any happier to see him than Felicity had been.

 

"Cooper was just heading home, good night Cooper," Felicity said in her best dismissive voice, which sounded like her loud voice just a little quieter.

 

Cooper seemed to take the hint and walked away from the table before any trouble occurred.

 

Oliver took his seat opposite Felicity and passed her the drink. She sniffed the liquid and scrunched up her nose. "What is it?"

 

"Drambuie. If it was good enough to cure what ailed Bonny Prince Charlie it should help keep you warm," Oliver smiled.

 

"It smells strong." She had one more sniff before taking a sip. "Wowser. That really packs a punch!"

 

"Yes, I’m hoping it sends warmth right to your belly."

 

"Mission accomplished!" Felicity said, knowing it wasn’t just the Drambuie sending warmth to her belly. 

 

"So, I could not help but hear how you described me to Cooper…"

 

"Cooper had to be told you were three times the man he is."

 

"Wow. Thank you Felicity. And thank you for all the kindness you have shown me - inviting me to the Christmas Market, the parade and now this drink. I know I’m interceding on your family time so I appreciate you making the time for me."

 

"It was nothing. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you. And it helped me a bit too; while I love my mother, 24/7 with Donna Smoak tends to lead to combustion."

 

"Glad to help out," Oliver said as he finished his drink. Felicity continued to nurse hers, not brave enough for another sip yet.

 

"Can I get you another drink? Maybe something you like this time?"

 

"Can you get me a mint tea to go?’"

 

"They sell tea?" Oliver sounded surprised.

 

"Yes, trust me they’ll have it."

 

He gave her sceptical look but returned a short time later with her tea.

 

"How much do I owe you for my share of the drinks?"

 

"It’s the least I can do for the lovely tour guide," he winked.

 

“Thank you. I should be heading home. Did you want a ride back to John and Lyla’s? as I only had a sip of a drink, I’m good to drive.”

 

“Sure, it would be appreciated.”

 

~~~~~

 

The drive back to John and Lyla’s was quiet. Felicity wondered if she would see him again before work. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve so she was sure he would be busy with John and Lyla as they celebrated.

 

She pulled up in front of John and Lyla’s and, as if reading her mind, Oliver said, “I guess I won’t see you now until we get back to Star City.”

 

Maybe Felicity was being hopeful but she thought he sounded disappointed. “I guess not. But I’m sure we will see plenty of each other now that you are back working in the city.”

 

“Yes.” He sounded almost wistful. Before she realised what was happening Oliver had reached for her hand. “Well, good night and thanks for the wonderful evening.” He squeezed her hand once more before stepping out of the car.

 

As she watched Oliver walk toward to the front door she remained calm on the outside but inside she was FREAKING OUT! He touched my hand! She felt like a schoolgirl! Who gets this excited when someone touches their hand? Me. And I am embracing the happy she told herself as she drove away on cloud nine.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity slept late the next morning and woke up still in a good mood from the night before. She was humming to herself as she poured her morning coffee.

 

“I see what’s going on here,” Donna said, seemingly out of nowhere, Felicity jumped, spilling coffee on her hand.

 

“Mom! Sneak up much!”

 

“I wasn’t sneaking; you were just in your own little world. Would this be your own little Oliver world?”

 

“Mom, I told you Oliver and I are just friends and most importantly _work colleagues_.”

 

“Oh your company has one of those policies where you can’t date each other, so sad when work comes in the way of true love.” Donna said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Work is not coming in the way of true love. And no, I don’t believe there is a policy.” Felicity was suddenly interested if there was one. 

 

Just as she was about to explain to her mother that policy or no, she did not feel that way about Oliver Queen - maybe she could lie to her mother better than she could lie to herself. Her cell phone rang.

 

To dispel any belief her mother might have that it was Oliver calling she held up the phone screen to show it was Caitlin calling. 

 

“Merry Christmas Caitlin! I know it’s your favourite day of the year,” Felicity said as she left the kitchen, bringing her coffee to her bedroom.

 

“Thanks! So spill! Tell me all about Oliver Queen. Is he as hot as he looked on TV? Did you kiss him? When can I meet him?!”

 

“Caitlin slow down,’ Felicity said smiling. “First off, yes, I would say he’s definitely even more attractive then he seemed on TV, no I did not kiss him, but he squeezed my hand and of course you can meet him, you are going to work together!”

 

“He squeezed your hand? Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays? I didn’t get that memo.”

 

“No, I mean he literally squeezed my hand. I know that sounds boring, but please don’t mock me - it was thrilling.”

 

“Felicity, don’t take this the wrong way, but you got it bad. I mean real bad.”

 

“I know,” Felicity groaned. “And I don’t know what to about it. I mean it’s not like I can have these feelings: we work together. And guys like Oliver Queen don’t have these types of feelings for girls like me.”

 

“Woah. Girls like you? What does that mean? What is it exactly that guys like Oliver Queen don’t like about smart, hot blondes?”

 

“You are too kind Caitlin. But Oliver Queen is world-travelled. I’m sure he has met all kinds of exotic, interesting ladies, I’m from a small town and work in the library.”

 

“Why don’t you let Oliver Queen make that choice. When are you seeing him again?”

 

“There are no plans,” Felicity said sadly.

 

“Well, maybe you could make some,” Caitlin stated the obvious.

 

And just like that Felicity’s phone vibrated in her hand. “Caitlin, I’m going to put you on speaker, I just got a text and as YOU are talking to me, I don’t know who it is.”

 

_Oliver: John and Lyla would like to know if you would like to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow at noon. They said to warn you there would be noisy children present._

 

“OH MY GOD! Oliver just asked me to join them for Christmas Dinner!”

 

“This is a good thing Felicity. Why do you sound so panicked? I know you don’t celebrate Christmas but you can eat food.”

 

“I know. I’m just nervous to see him again…”

 

“After the hand squeeze?” She could hear the smile in her friend’s voice.

 

“Yes, after the hand squeeze.”

 

“Well text him back and say yes and then call when you get back. I must be kept informed of all hand squeezing!”

 

_Felicity: Tell John and Lyla that I would be happy to join you. See you at noon tomorrow :)_

 

 

Save


	4. What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Felicity and Oliver go back to real life in the city in the conclusion of this holiday story. I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Olicity holiday AU about a big city librarian returning to her small town for the holidays and having an unexpected encounter. 
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for making the AMAZING edit and supporting me as I wrote. Thank you to @youfixedmybrokenwings for editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did create nor do I own these characters that honour belongs to the creators of Arrow.
> 
> I’m truly grateful to all who have taken the time to read this story! I am overwhelmed by all your lovely comments! I wish you all Happy Holidays and Happy 2017!!

-4-

_What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?_

 

Christmas dinner at John and Lyla’s was lovely. They really had laid out quite the spread. Just thinking about it made her smile. This was Felicity first Christmas dinner, she usually spent the day with her mom. She was really enjoying herself and she knew some of that had to do with Oliver Queen. The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine.

 

Lost in thought, she didn’t hear John come up behind her, “It’s self-serve Felicity, so if you want to grab a plate and head to the dining room.”

 

“How could I resist? It all looks so amazing.” Felicity quickly made up a plate for herself. “You really outdid yourself John.”

 

“No problem. I love to cook for my family and I’m glad that this year we could include you and Oliver.”

 

Throughout the meal she would catch herself sneaking glances at Oliver. She just felt so happy and she knew he was a large reason for this feeling.

 

She had such a pleasant day and before she knew it, it was time to leave. 

 

She thanked John and Lyla profusely for the invite. Oliver offered to walk her to the door.

 

“Thanks so much coming today,” he said, looking down at his feet. If Felicity didn’t know better she would think he was nervous.

 

“As I said to John and Lyla it was lovely to be included. Well, I guess I’d better get going…”

 

Just as she opened the door Oliver grabbed her hand, she looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He gave it a little squeeze and she looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

 

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, what would you like to do?”

 

“Anything,” he said with a chuckle. “I mean, I’ll think of something.”

 

“Text me when you wake up and we’ll make a plan.”

 

“Sounds great.” And he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

 

Felicity was little surprised but definitely happy. As the door closed behind her she couldn’t help it - she did a happy dance on the step!

 

~~~~~

 

Although Christmas Day was only a few days ago it felt like weeks. Oliver had texted the next morning, it just wasn’t what she had hoped to read.

 

_Oliver: Good morning Felicity :) Sorry to have to do this but I have to head back to the city for work. Someone is sick and they need me back asap. Thanks for making my holiday lovely._

_Felicity: Oh no! I’m so sorry you need to go back to work but I completely understand._

 

What to say next? It’s not like there was anything officially happening between her and Oliver. Maybe this was just a holiday thing for him and she wanted to keep a professional relationship…

 

_Felicity: I guess I will see you at work. Safe travels._

~~~~~

 

Felicity waited in her regular coffee line, she had returned to the city last night and she would be lying if she said she was apprehensive about running into Oliver at work. Would he acknowledge the time they’d spent outside work? 

 

“Thought I might find you here.”

 

Felicity jumped. “Caitlin, you scared the crap out of me!”

 

“Welcome back! Sorry, I just wanted to catch you before you got to work,” Caitlin said with a smile on her face. “So tell me all about it, did you hook up with Oliver Queen?”

 

“Caitlin!” Felicity quickly looked around to see who else was in line. “You have to stop saying things like that. You never know who could be listening around here.”

 

“Sorry,” but she did not look the least bit sorry. “Did you?”

 

“No. He got called back to work and I haven’t heard from him since. I’m starting to think it was all in my head.”

 

“Felicity Smoak. Don’t you dare doubt yourself. You can never admit that a guy might actually choose you. But from the sounds of it Oliver chose you to spend time with over the holidays and I say we stay cautiously optimistic that it will continue now.”

 

“I love your optimism Caitlin. THIS is why you are my best friend.” Felicity quickly ordered her coffee before changing the subject to see if Caitlin had found her Mr. Right in Robbie from engineering.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity made it to the office just in time for the morning editorial meeting. She smiled at her colleagues as she took her seat. She tried to casually look around the room to see if Oliver was there. Reporters did not frequent this meeting but she kind of hoped this would be the exception. She really had missed Oliver and it had only been a couple of days. Caitlin was right. She had it bad.

 

Felicity returned to her desk feeling a little disappointed. Having been off work for over a week, Felicity came back to a full inbox, both on her phone and email. She liked to work New Year’s Eve as it gave her a jump start before everyone came back.

 

She put her headphones on and listened to some happy pop music as she answered emails. She was dancing in her chair when she heard, or rather felt, a knock on her desk.

 

Feeling a little embarrassed to have been caught enjoying the music she turned and could not help but smile. There was Oliver Queen, looking amazing. “Hi,” she said a little shyly, not sure how this was going to play out.

 

“So sorry about the rest of the holiday, Nyssa slipped on some ice, then ended up in the hospital, totally out of commission, they had no choice but to call me and then I had to come back to the city…” Oliver looked at her as if making sure she understood.

 

It was like she was talking to herself. She had to stop him, he had done everything short of saying he was sorry for something he had no need to apologize for. It was as though he was worried she would be angry. 

 

“Woah, stop. Of course you had to come back. Poor Nyssa, I hope she’s okay. Have things been okay since you have been back?”

 

“Yes, I’m adjusting. So glad you aren’t upset. I was wondering if we could…”

 

“There you are Oliver, we need you in the edit suite. I thought you had all the b-roll you needed. If not let me know and I can deal with the library.” They both looked over to see Oliver’s producer Isobel looking impatiently at Oliver.

 

“I’ll be right with you.” Oliver said, hoping Isobel would leave. This did not work.

 

“Why don’t you head to the edit suite Oliver, and I’ll finish up with the librarian.”

 

Felicity tried not to feel hurt that Isobel still did not know her name, despite working together for so long. She reminded herself that it said more about Isobel then herself.

 

“No need Isobel, let’s both go to the suite.” Oliver gave Felicity a last smile and walked away. 

 

~~~~~

 

Other than on television, Felicity did not see Oliver for the rest of the day. No big deal. But she did wonder what he had wanted to talk about.

 

“Hey you! You sure you don’t want to join us Iris and Barry’s New Year’s Eve bash?” Caitlin said excitedly.

 

“Nah, thanks for the invite but it’s been a long day. I’d really rather just head home.”

 

“Oh, are you doing something with Oliver?”

 

“No, I don’t know if Oliver and I have a do-something-together kind of relationship. He says he wants to talk and I’m pretty sure he’s going to say let’s keep it professional.” Felicity tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “He dropped by earlier but had to leave to work with beautiful Isobel. How could I compete with that?”

 

“Oh Felicity I’m sorry. But you haven’t talked yet, right? Maybe it will be a good talk.”

 

“Maybe,” she said with a slight smile; she really did not want to be a downer. “Why don’t you head on to the party and have a drink for me. Happy New Year Caitlin.”

 

“Happy New Year Felicity. See you tomorrow.”

 

~~~~~

 

As Caitlin walked away Felicity realized how quiet the newsroom had become. Time to head home. She quickly shut things down, put on her coat and hat and began making her way out of the building.

 

As she stood waiting for the elevator she remembered that she had forgotten to hit the small market near work at lunch. Meaning there was no food at her condo. Oh well, she’d pick up some pizza on her way home. She smiled, thinking of pizza as the elevator doors opened. 

 

There stood Oliver Queen. And only Oliver Queen in the elevator.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Felicity said with a smile.

 

“So glad I caught you, I was actually going to stop at your desk on my way out. But now you’re here. Big plans for tonight?”

 

“No, you? I guess you are heading to a New Year’s Eve party.”

 

“No, I was hoping maybe we could talk, I mean if you aren’t already going somewhere.”

 

“Sure, I was just heading home but I’m in no rush.”

 

“Why don’t we grab a bite to eat at that pizza place across the street? I hope their pizza is as good as I remember.”

 

“It is. And that sounds like a great plan.”

 

The bell above the door jingled as they made their way into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and ordered the New Year’s Eve special.

 

As the waitress walked away Felicity felt increasingly nervous.

 

“So...you wanted to talk. Listen, I just want to say up front if you want us to have us to have strictly professional relationship, I am okay with that. What I mean to say is I would understand, if that is what you want, I could do that...is that what you wanted to talk about?” Felicity was flustered. She really didn’t want it to only be professional.

 

Oliver stood up once Felicity stopped talking and she thought for a moment she had truly scared him away. “You don’t have to…”

 

But before she’d finished what she was saying, Oliver Queen was kissing her! Kissing her on the mouth! She was so shocked she didn’t kiss him back at first. But once her minor freak out ended, she kissed him back and even worked to deepen the kiss.

 

It must have been some kiss because when the server returned she clapped, interrupting them. Felicity pulled back, a little embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to regret it happening.

 

Felicity was actually speechless. She was never speechless. So she just sat there with a big grin on her face, wallowing in the happy. She looked over at Oliver who was grinning just as madly.

 

“I’m hoping that clears up me wanting our relationship to stay only professional. I can’t stop grinning.”

 

“Me neither. I can’t wait until we do it again!”

 

“This is going to be a happy new year.”

 

“It is.”

 

They spent the rest of their New Year’s Eve wandering around the city enjoying the Christmas lights and sneaking kisses.

 

~~~~~

 

This was the first of many Happy New Years Felicity would spend with Oliver. And every year they included a trip to visit Felicity’s mother and pizza for New Year’s Eve.

 


End file.
